The One and Only Sophia Jones!
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Title may change if I think of something better. Okay so these will be one-shots that I will randomly come up with featuring the sarcastic Sophia Jones! JIBBS moments will be in there. DISCONTINUED.
1. Sleeping On the Couch Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: This came to me and wouldn't go away after I saw an icon that said the title of this. This will be the first of little one-shots. I will wind Sophia in every single one of them and have JIBBS in there as well. Duh. And there is no pre-established JIBBS relationship just FYI'ing you here. Not related to my other stories but Sophia is obviously in them.**

**Looks Like Someone's Sleeping On the Couch Tonight**

"Hey Tony," I said walking into the bullpen after being in Abby's lab helping her and McGee on cracking a Trojan horse.

"Hey Sophia."

"Where's Ziva?"

"Over there… trying to kill the copy machine," he replied pointing over to where the copy machine and a very violent Ziva was located.

"Okay well I'm just gonna go up to Aunt Jen's office and get my backpack so I can do my homework at McGee's desk."

"Why would you do your homework at McGee's desk?"

"Because Aunt Jen said that if I wanted to do my homework up in her office I would have to wait till this evening since she had meetings and stuff so I told McGee that and he said I could do my homework at his desk."

"Whatever," he said just I as I began to walk away, "but wait I think…" I ignored the rest of his sentence and continued up the stairs and across the catwalk. I walked passed Cynthia and told her that I just had to get my backpack. She said I could go right on in.

"Agent Gibbs you really need to stop trying to handle the press how you usually deal with it. Rude comments that they can easily dub are coming on the news left and right!!!" Aunt Jen screamed. I saw Gibbs standing in front of her desk; just standing there with a angered look on his face. Apparently Cynthia had no knowledge of Gibbs being in Aunt Jen's office. Just great.

'_Looks like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight. You could cut that UST with a steak knife. Damn!!!' _I mumbled underneath my breathe.

"What do you want Sophia!?!" my aunt hissed still in her director mode.

"Hey, I am just here to get my backpack. McGee said I could do my homework at his desk since he's helping Abby," I walked over to the couch and picked up my backpack. I took out a baggie of chocolate chips and opened the bag.

I was about to walk out of Aunt Jen's office when Aunt Jen said something to me, "Sophia."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some of those chocolate chips?"

"Sure here," I held out the bag and she took some. Almost immediately I was greeted by said chocolate chips being thrown at me.

"What the hell was that for!?!" I exclaimed.

"That. Was for your little comment when you walked in."

"I didn't say anything," I lied.

"Looks like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight. You could cut that UST with a knife. Damn. Ring a bell to you?" Gibbs said making Aunt Jen suppress a laugh.

"Meanies," I stuck my tongue out at both of them and left. I could hear there loud laugh from the end of the catwalk.

* * *

**A/N2: There's the first one. What did you think? Reviews are highly encouraged. Just 5 reviews please!!!! I will update soon don't worry my loves!!!! PEACE!!!**


	2. Cover Story Take Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: This focuses more on the book/character things than the case well the case isn't even referenced. Enjoy!!!**

Cover Story Take Two

"McGee!!!" I screamed walking into the bullpen.

"What?" McGee looked up from his computer looking dumbfounded.

"I cannot believe you!!! You put me into your newest sequel to frickin' Deep Six!!!"

"Ugh… I have told you guys a million times and now I will tell you, Sophia. They are just characters in my book. It's fiction. Okay. There is a disclaimer in the front of it."

"Really, they aren't based off us. Agent L.J. Tibbs, Officer Lisa, Agent Tommy, Agent McGregor, forensic scientist Amy Sutton, Pimmy Jalmer, Director Joanna Stevenson, and Sarah Johnson, the sarcastic brown eyed, black haired, niece of the director!!! That's real original McGee. This isn't based off us how?"

McGee began to stammer and I started to laugh then I was soon joined by Tony and Ziva.

"Told you so. But, McGee did you have to put in the little ugh how do I put this… the little umm 'funky mambo' scene between Agent Tibbs and Director Stevenson on her couch in her office after everyone went home!!! Come on McGee!!!"

"I told you this isn't based off any of you guys."

"Really let me go let Aunt Jen and Gibbs read the little scene and we'll see how they react."

"No, no, no, no!!! You don't have to do that Sophia."

"What are you guys talking about," Aunt Jen said as her and Gibbs walked into the bullpen and stood next to me.

"We were just discussing McGee's latest book."

"Ah I see. I read it. It's quite good McGee. I loved the character Director Joanna Stevenson. You gave her personality a façade and only very few people saw her real personality. Two of them being her niece Sarah and her re-discovered lover after nine years, six of those they were apart after she left him after a mission had just ended and they were on a plane back to the states but she got off before it took off and left him there, Agent L.J. Tibbs," Aunt Jen said with a smirk causing Gibbs to smirk also.

I smiled and bit my tongue at the front area of my teeth to prevent myself from laughing excessively, "as we were saying. This ISN'T based of any of us in anyway shape or form again, McGee."

"Okay fine it was."

"That's what I thought," I said in a victorious tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This flips to third person for this last part)

Sophia had gone home and Jen and Gibbs were in Jen's office talking.

"That was really funny today when Sophia was talking about McGee's book. I couldn't believe he actually wrote that scene in it with Director Joanna Stevenson and Agent Tibbs how does Sophia say it 'the funky mambo'."

"Yeah. And I wonder how he got all the information on 'our past'?"

"In the mortal words of you, "That niece of yours has a big mouth"," Jen replied attempting to imitate Gibbs' voice.

"Yeah she does. But I know how we can get back at both her and McGee."

"How?" he walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms and she tried to protest but it was no use. He led them over to the couch and laid her down, he got on top of her so she wouldn't move. Jen could feel his breath mingling with hers and her heart beating at an extremely fast rate. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and she knew all the blood had rushed to her head in a nano-second.

"We reenact the scene," he replied simply his mouth crashing onto hers.

* * *

**A/N2: So there's chapter two. How'd you like it. Please review!!! PEACE!!!**


End file.
